


Ash

by truleedevastating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, INFINITY WAR SPOILER, M/M, Mourning, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: Til The End of The Line-DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED INFINITY WAR AND YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS!





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's also in the description lol but I just want to repeat this :)
> 
> \- DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR! -

"Steve?"

His head whirled around. It was throbbing with a major headache. He was confused, yes, but it was all pooled over with anxiety and panic. When he turned Bucky looked like hell had come over. It has, in a way. But even so Steve couldn't linger on the thought and had to help fight beside his team mates in order to protect Wakanda, and more specifically, Vision. But they failed. Protecting Vision, the stone. Mad Titan Thanos finally claimed it. And protecting Wakanda? They failed that, but they failed protecting the entire world. The entire universe.

Steve started walking towards Bucky who was emerging from behind a tree, his gun still in his hand.

"Buck?" He muttered. His voice was more raspy than expected.

"Steve I..."

Bucky's skin fell pale as his eyes were glued onto his hands.

"Bucky?" Steve had to repeat his name until he got Bucky's full attention. But it was drawn elsewhere. To the ash beginning to fall off Bucky's legs in small black flakes. The ash was questionable, until it started to peel off Bucky and he was no longer there. Standing. He had no legs. Then the ash crept up his torso.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted. Before he could reach him Bucky had disappeared, the gun he was holding falling onto the dirt and his body turning into nothing but a pile of thick ash on the ground. He crouched down, heavy breaths starting to become more audible his ears even picked up on how loud it was, and dipped a hand in the ash. It was cold and it crumbled in Steve's fingertips.

"Bucky?..."

 

*****

 

Steve was quiet.

He had experienced multiple deaths before, while in the War all those decades ago, so he shouldn't have been standing here frowning and pondering.

Things had happened far too quick for his brain to process. Bucky was calling Steve's name, looking confused and scared. He was a super soldier who was tortured and used as a personal weapon. Yet he looked most terrified calling Steve's name while his existence was crumbling before him. Steve couldn't think. He didn't know what to think. He didn't _want_ to think.

One moment they were all fighting, battling it out and shouting with every punch and kick they threw and bullet they shot defending Wakanda from aliens. Then the next moment the world was shaken. It felt...emptier. Unbalanced of existence and Steve was frozen on the spot within tall green tree's and bushes. He stared ahead at Thanos, his completed gauntlet shining with all the Infinity Stones. It stunned Steve but he was brought out of his thoughts when Bucky called him.

Then he realised. Bucky was calling his name. Bucky was calling his name. _Steve_. Surely, Bucky had known what was going to happen, and the last thing he said was Steve.

It all travelled through his head in a constant loop and Steve kneeled down at the pile of ash in front of him. He grabbed a handful of it, bringing it to his chest and curling his head over his fists. Then the tears came flooding in. They escaped his eyes and wet his face that was dry with drops of blood from his enemies. But he paid no care and just let the tears stream down. The realisation of everything had finally sunken in. 

_A grown man, a soldier. Crying._

"Yeah, and so what?" Steve shuddered.

_There's nothin' wrong with it Stevie. Nothin' wrong with a few tears._

Steve coughed out a cry of pain and a small smile erupted over his lips. He nodded as if to agree with Bucky's voice talking to him in his head. "You're right Buck. Nothin' wrong with a few tears." Steve's voice was shaking as he opened his eyes again, looking down at the dirt staining the knee's of his uniform.

_Yeah. Ain't nothin' wrong. 'Cause you were with me til the end of the line, huh?_

He smiled again, watched as more tears trickled down his cheeks and onto the ground, and he nodded again.

"Course I was with you Buck. Til the end of the line."

_Always knew you were there for me punk._

"Always. Jerk."


End file.
